


Shattered - The Purge

by Shadowlight17



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlight17/pseuds/Shadowlight17
Summary: One-shot of a different beginning to my other fic. How would Ahsoka have escaped if she couldn't get Rex's chip out?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Shattered - The Purge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot of a different take on how to start my other fic. It's dark and heavy and when I watched the episode this had already started writing itself in my mind. Enjoy :) and I'm sorry, it literally hurt to write this at points.

**Shattered-The Purge**

“Execute Order 66”

“Yes, Lord Sidious.”

Everything clicked into place. _The chips, no….Ahsoka!!_

The doors slid open behind me. 

“Rex! It’s Anakin! I feel like something terrible has happened...”

 _Oh Ahsoka, you don’t know! Yes!! It’s terrible it’s…_ **_good soldiers..._ ** _No!!_

My helmet clattered to the floor and I distantly registered the clang it made

“Rex?”

The troopers behind Ahsoka went into position, lining up their sights on the former Jedi. 

“No! I’ll do it.” 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this! I..._ **_don’t have a choice._ **

“Rex! What’s happening?” 

Ahsoka went as if to move closer and my arms, without being bidden, rose and my pistols joined those aimed at her. 

“Stay back!”

_I have to keep her safe!_

“Find him. Find him! Fives!” 

**_Good Soldiers_ **

“Find him! Fives!” 

**_Follow Orders._ **

I fired. They did too. Ahsoka leaped into action, ducking beneath the lasers and tackling me. Everything went fuzzy for a second. I forced my body to move and distantly heard Ahsoka’s lightsabers deflecting the blaster fire. 

“Rex!”

The doors behind Ahsoka slid open and I saw Jesse moving in with a squad. I reacted as they layered down the lasers and she did an impossibly beautiful flip to face her new enemies. She perched like a bird on the holotable, lightsabers blurs of motion. The smoke thickened until the flashes of blue lasers obscured any sight of the orange skinned togrutan. 

“She’s down! She’s down.” “Hold your fire! We got her!”

We moved in closer, only to find the holotable, sparking as it was, completely empty. No body... no nothing. Deep inside my brain the Captain Rex who knew Ahsoka Tano for years cried out in relief. It was that same Rex who looked up at the ceiling and wished he hadn’t. The lasers had been deflected into the ceiling, giving Ahsoka an out. 

“Sir, are you alright?”

One of the troopers asked. 

“Fine, just...tired is all.” Commander Rex, the one controlled by the chips, accepted his helmet and turned back to the men surrounding the table. 

“I want you to go to the detention level. Execute Maul.” 

With a crisp ‘Yes sir!’ and ‘alright men!’ the Coruscant Guard member left and my body moved on my own. 

“Alright. We know Ahsoka Tano is onboard. She’s been marked for termination by order 66. Under those directive, any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic. Any soldier that does not comply with the order will be also executed for treason. Understood?” 

I hated the words coming out of my mouth and deep down I hoped the others regretted responding with a sharp 

“Yes sir!” 

I continued with my briefing. Hating that I knew Ahsoka so well.

“There are only so many places to hide onboard this ship. Gather up search parties. We’ll fan out and move section by section! Come on! Let’s get moving!” 

I ground out. This was _way_ worse than I had anticipated.

  
  
  


This couldn’t be happening. My body was moving on it’s own as I drew my pistols and aimed them at her. _No!! This isn’t right!! I would never harm her!!_ **_Good soldiers follow orders_ ** _._

Ahsoka’s eyes widened as she realized what I knew. One of us was going to die. I wrestled with my mind for a grip. 

“Ahsoka...you have to!!” 

“No! Rex!! I won’t!!” 

“I’ll kill you. They all will. Please!!”

My hands trembled as the programming reasserted itself. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers a fraction of a second in time to block my shots. The other troopers broke out of their daze and fired on her too. She whirled around and threw them into the walls, dazing and knocking them out. Her mastery of the force was something else to behold. That same force ripped my pistols out of my hands and out of reach. The hand to hand combat Cody had drilled into me kicked in and I lashed out. She caught my fist right on her jaw and it sent her sprawling. 

_No!!! Don’t. Please body...stop!!_

I had no say in my actions. I was in the audience as my body launched itself onto the prone Togrutan and kept trying to complete The Mission. 

**_Kill the Jedi. Good Soldiers follow Orders. Ahsoka Tano has been marked for termination by Order 66. KILL!_ **

My hands were around her throat. Tears streamed down her face. Tears streamed down mine as well. She brought her main lightsaber up and I knocked it away with my elbow and applied more pressure. The lightsaber clattered away. She used the edges of her palms to shove my helmet off. We went rolling across the floor, but I ended up on top of her again. 

“Rex!!”

She wheezed out in an attempt to get through to me. I was forced to watch as the physical prowess of clone troopers started to get the better of the beleaguered former jedi. She could see my tears now and realized I had absolutely no control. 

Blazing white pain expanded from my chest outwards and my body stopped. It finally stopped! I went limp from relief and pain. Ahsoka pushed me to the side, taking in rattling gasps of air. The other troopers were still out or dead and besides the gasps of air next to me, all I had to focus on was pain. It drowned out the harsh inner cries of ‘good soldiers follow orders’ and I was grateful for the respite. 

“Rex!”

Ahsoka’s face came into view and she shifted my head into her lap. I couldn’t help it. I cried out in pain. Now I knew how I’d gotten hurt. Ahsoka’s shoto sat on the ground next to me and the shock had started to wear off. I could smell burned flesh. MY burned flesh. Ahsoka’s tears streamed down into my face and I managed to croak something out. 

“Ahsoka...you’re okay!”

I smiled softly, faintly irked that even smiling hurt. 

“I…I hurt you really bad, Rex...I don’t think you’re going to make it…”

Ahsoka’s bright blue eyes weaved in and out of view. I coughed weakly. 

“It’s okay, ‘Soka. It’s worth it if it means you’ll survive.” 

I groaned again and Ahsoka cupped my face with her hands, giving me something to focus on. 

She started to speak again but I stopped her. 

“Ahsoka, you have to leave now...I’ll reroute them.” Take a starfighter...go find General Kenobi. Go!!”

She recognized the wisdom in my words and inhaled sharply as she stood. She leaned down and carefully picked up my pistols. 

“Take them, Ahsoka. They'll serve you better.” She nodded and leapt nimbly down the hallway. I painstakingly lifted my wrist mounted commlink up to my mouth. 

“Ahsoka Tano has been spotted heading towards the reactor room. Route her off.” 

The acknowledgements filtered through and I faded in and out of consciousness until suddenly, a hand was on my shoulders. It was Jesse. His helmet was off and anger smoldered in his eyes. 

His anger wasn't directed at Ahsoka, that much I could tell and the relief I felt was immense. My body was numb, I could barely hear what he was saying. Probably issuing out orders. All I caught was “ships...out of hyperspace!!” “Tano’s escaped!” “Engaged Maul near reactors…” 

“Rex? Rex!!! Medic!!”

Thought and time stopped. I drifted away. My last wish was fulfilled.


End file.
